As a general analysis method to be used for detecting a variation in temperature and analyzing an image, there is employed calculation of a maximum subset sum of an array. A Kadane method is known as an algorithm for acquiring the maximum subset sum of this array (in the following, the number of elements of this array is denoted as n), and the computational complexity of this algorithm is O(n). Further, there is also employed a method (Smith method) for acquiring, for example, a value of a maximum subset sum of an array, which is obtained by merging two consecutive arrays, with use of, for example, a value of a maximum subset sum of each of the two arrays.
The method of calculating a maximum subset sum devised by Kadane and the method of calculating a maximum subset sum devised by Smith are disclosed in Non Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 2, respectively.